


Считая до трех

by Liraira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring Bucky Barnes, Caring Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony Stark, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Truth Spells, hurtcomfort, mostly canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Тройничок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: — Я уверен, что у меня сотрясение мозга. Голова раскалывается пополам, свет режет глаза, и я очень рад, что ты был здесь, когда я проснулся, потому что на мгновение мне стало до мокрых штанов страшно, что я снова оказался в пещере, проснувшись после очередного раунда «давай опять будем пытать Тони водой», который, поверь мне, был тем еще дерьмом. Большой такой кучей...***- Заклинание правды? - жалобно тянет Тони.- Заклинание правды, - подтверждает Брюс, успокаивающе похлопывая его по руке.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Считая до трех

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Count of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841261) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



Силой взрыва Тони сбивает прямо в середине полета, магия потрескивает вокруг него и проникает в его системы. Он успевает подумать _о, черт!_ — прежде чем его костюм не отключается и Тони летит прямо в землю.

***

Тони приходит в себя с хриплым криком, резко садится и тут же жалеет об этом. Боль, режущая и острая, вспыхивает в затылке, заставляя его хватать ртом воздух, а к горлу подступает желчь.

Прохладная рука опускается ему на лоб, и Тони благодарно прижимается к ней, издавая тихий стон, глаза снова закрываются, пока он пытается прогнать тошноту и унять дрожь, сотрясающую его тело.

— Осторожно, — шепчет человек рядом с ним, и Тони что-то облегченно мычит, когда узнает голос Брюса, позволяя доктору уложить его обратно на кровать и натянуть одеяло на грудь.

— Чт… — бормочет он в замешательстве, хватая Брюса за руку и слабо постанывая.

Мгновение спустя к его губам слегка прижимается соломинка, и Тони жадно пьет. Он приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на Брюса, как раз, когда он убирает стакан, прежде чем Тони успевает утолить жажду.

— Не хочу, чтобы тебя стошнило, — терпеливо объясняет Брюс, ставя чашку на прикроватный столик. — Давай сначала посмотрим, сможешь ли ты удержать такое количество жидкости в себе, ладно?

Тони хмыкает, но неохотно соглашается и снова зарывается в подушку.

— Что случилось?

— Волшебство случилось, — устало вздыхает Брюс, снимая очки и потирая пальцем переносицу. — Насколько может судить Джарвис, долговременных последствий нет. Ты был в отключке чуть больше двух часов, жизненные показатели находятся в пределах нормы, и костюм активировался еще до того, как ты рухнул на землю. Джарвис доставил тебя прямо в лазарет.

— Фу, магия, — простонал Тони, и Брюс согласно кивнул. — Как там остальные?

— Несколько царапин и синяков, но все более или менее в порядке. Таша звонила всего пару минут назад, наш колдун-самоучка арестован, и они закончили зачистку. Пока я с тобой разговариваю, команда уже на всех парах мчится домой. — Присев на край матраса, Брюс сурово смотрит на Тони. — А как насчет тебя? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Тони пренебрежительно машет ему рукой, фыркает, открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что с ним все в порядке, но вместо этого говорит:

— Я уверен, что у меня сотрясение мозга. Голова раскалывается пополам, свет режет глаза, и я очень рад, что ты был здесь, когда я проснулся, потому что на мгновение мне стало до мокрых штанов страшно, что я снова оказался в пещере, проснувшись после очередного раунда «давай опять будем пытать Тони водой», который, поверь мне, был тем еще дерьмом. Большой такой кучей.

За этим следует абсолютная тишина, оба мужчины слишком потрясены, чтобы хоть как-то среагировать, но затем Брюс что-то бормочет, и свет гаснет.

— Спасибо, — хрипит Тони, пристально глядя на свои руки, сложенные на коленях, и изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать краску стыда, ползущую по шее.

У него есть предположение каким именно заклинанием в него запустили, но Старк определенно не собирается высказывать вслух это подозрение, ни за что.

К несчастью для Тони, образ мыслей Брюса, похоже, совпадает с его, чем он и решает воспользоваться, потому что его следующий вопрос:

— Что офтальмолог сказал на самом деле после твоего последнего визита на прошлой неделе?

— Что мне понадобятся очки, и довольно скоро, возможно, уже к концу года, и что контактные линзы для меня не вариант, — незамедлительно отвечает Тони, не в силах остановиться, а затем обиженно смотрит на Брюса, когда тот издает победный возглас. — Заткнись.

— Ох уж это твое тщеславие, — слегка поддразнивает Брюс, легко уклоняясь от все еще недовольных тычков Тони в его ребра. — По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, с чем имеем дело.

— Заклинание правды? — жалобно тянет Тони

— Заклинание правды, — подтверждает Брюс, успокаивающе похлопывая его по руке.

И хотя Тони уверен, что остальная команда не будет использовать это против него, разве что позволит себе несколько добродушных подколов, он внезапно осознает, что есть люди, которые с удовольствием используют его нынешнюю уязвимость в своих интересах, не колеблясь и не заботясь о последствиях, стоит только новости о его состоянии стать достоянием общественности.

От любопытных репортеров, пытающихся вытянуть из него более интимные подробности его личной жизни, до ЩИТа. Или, что еще хуже, это может быть одна из вражеских организаций, которая захочет получить информацию о костюмах или давно списанных за давностью лет спецификациях оружия — у Тони не было бы выбора, кроме как предоставить им всю требуемую информацию на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой.

— Брюс, — в панике выдыхает Тони, но Брюс уже на шаг впереди него. Он прижимает ладонь Тони к своей груди, позволяя ему почувствовать ритм своего сердца, пока напоминает ему о необходимости дышать, вдыхать и выдыхать, медленно и ровно.

А потом в поле зрения Тони оказывается лицо Стива, спустя несколько минут, а может и часов, (Тони не знает и его это совершенно не волнует), и Барнс возникает там же, рядом с Тони на кровати, прижимается прямо к его боку, неподвижный якорь его реальности, незыблемый и теплый.

Когда Брюс отодвигается, Тони издает сдавленный горловой звук, но Стив быстро занимает место Беннера и запускает свои длинные пальцы в волосы Тони, массажирует его голову и проводит губами по виску Тони, в то время как Джеймс утыкается носом в его шею, осыпая поцелуями открытые участки кожи.

Этого достаточно, чтобы через некоторое время успокоить Тони. Теперь он в состоянии заметить остальных посетителей, неловко слоняющихся по больничной палате, каждый из которых по-своему за него волнуется, хотя и пытается, пусть и неудачно, оставаться невозмутимым, став свидетелем такой драмы.

— Я в п´рядке, — хрипит в конце концов Тони, с радостью принимая чашку с водой, когда Стив передает ее ему. — Я в порядке, все хорошо.

— Уж лучше бы это было правдой, — Клинт ухмыляется и подмигивает, за этим жестом стараясь скрыть свое беспокойство. — У тебя в распоряжении два действительно горячих первоклассных здоровяка, которые суетятся вокруг тебя, ты, везучий сукин сын.

Он вскрикивает, когда локоть Наташи впивается ему в живот, и показывает ей язык, как взрослый и опытный шпион, которым он и является.

И это нечестно, потому что это даже не вопрос, но, по-видимому, заклинание все еще думает, что считается, поскольку Тони обнаруживает, что бормочет голосом полным неуверенности и раздражения:

— Не то, чтобы этот действительно было так, они просто любезны.

Он чувствует, как Джеймс замирает, а Стив вздрагивает, словно его ударили, и выбирается из его объятий. Тони даже не заметил, когда успел обвить руками спину Стива.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — тихо спрашивает Стив, хотя плохо скрываемая обида в его голосе дает Тони понять, что он уже и так отлично понимает, к чему клонит Тони.

Не то чтобы у Тони было право выбора отвечать или нет, его мозг и рот работали против него и совершенно не подлежали контролю.

— Я имею в виду, я знаю, что я не тот, кого хочет Стив, ни один из них меня не хочет, — говорит он, кусая внутреннюю сторону щеки, но безрезультатно, слова продолжают слетать с его губ. — Я был дешевой заменой того, кто не должен был вернуться, но, когда он вернулся, Стив почувствовал себя плохо из-за того, что оставляет меня за бортом, и я каким-то образом застрял в центре всего этого, и теперь они не могут порвать со мной, потому что им жаль меня.

Глаза Стива влажные, и Тони вынужден отвести взгляд, но это только позволяет ему увидеть опустошенное выражение лица Джеймса, что совершенно не улучшает ситуацию.

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — спрашивает Стив, стараясь удержать в себе то, что звучит пугающе близко к всхлипу, когда Тони молча кивает.

— Ты был тем, кто предложил это… это соглашение, — резонно замечает Джеймс, протягивая руку, как будто намереваясь коснуться плеча Тони, но затем снова опускает ее, нахмурив брови. — Тебе вообще все это надо? Я тебе нужен?

Тони закрывает глаза, готовясь к тому, что сейчас произойдет.

— Нет, я этого не хотел. Я был эгоистом, я хотел, нет, мне нужно было удержать Стива, и я бы сделал все, чтобы это произошло. Поэтому я вручил ему тебя.

Ни одному из них нечего добавить к этому, позволяя чувству вины скручиваться узлом в животе Тони, гноиться и расти, пока он не выдерживает:

— Но тут я сам себе яму вырыл, полагаю. Вместо одного, теперь есть два человека, в которых я безумно влюблен, которые не отвечают мне взаимностью и, скорее всего, ненавидят меня и никогда не захотят видеть меня снова после этого, как-то так. Карма, вселенская справедливость, ирония судьбы или как там это называется.

С этими словами Тони отталкивает ошеломленных солдат, которые все еще неуверенно за него цепляются. Его опасно шатает, когда он переносит свой вес на ноги, но игнорируя свое тело, которое взрывается болью, и свою команду, орущую ему вслед, пока он, спотыкаясь, бредет к двери и лифту. Сейчас он гораздо больше нуждается в безопасности своей лаборатории, чем в комфорте.

Он испытывает одновременно облегчение и странное разочарование, когда никто не следует за ним, падает на диван в своей мастерской, стоит ему только переступить порог.

— Джарвис, протокол «Затемнение», — приказывает он, отстраненно наблюдая, как мутнеют стеклянные стены.

Его первое инстинктивное желание — влезть в свой тайник, но Тони уже почти шесть месяцев и капли алкоголя в рот не брал. Даже несмотря на то, что упоминание его трезвости вызывает весьма болезненные напоминания о роли Джеймса и Стива в этой антиалкогольной кампании, он не может позволить всем усилиям кануть в Лету.

Его чувства слишком похожи на боль предательства.

Поэтому он раскрывает свой последний проект, огрызается на Джарвиса, когда ИИ предлагает вернуться на медицинский этаж для дальнейшего лечения, требует, чтобы он не совал нос в гребаные дела своего создателя и погружается в работу.

***

Время уже настолько позднее что правильно было бы назвать это ранним утром, когда Тони наконец перестает отвлекать самого себя и, уточнив у Джарвиса, что все остальные спят или заняты, бредет в свою комнату.

Его головная боль неуклонно нарастает в течение последних двух часов, и Тони рассеянно отмечает, что, вероятно, причина в сотрясения мозга, плюс еще и обезвоживание и пустой желудке. Но у него нет сил решать эти вопросы в его нынешнем состоянии истощения, он просто раздевается до трусов, делает себе кокон из одеял, где и скрывается от всего мира.

Старк просыпается поздно вечером, потому что ему становится слишком жарко. Источник тепла легко различим, когда он пытается пошевелиться и обнаруживает, что с обеих сторон от него лежит по суперсолдату, каждый из которых греет не хуже печки.

Сон Стива и Джеймса привычно чуток, нет ничего удивительного, что они просыпаются в тот момент, когда Тони пытается выбраться из их объятий. Оба мужчины определенно недовольны его решением и крепче прижимают его к себе.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — заявляет Стив, его тон не допускает возражений. Хотя он достаточно мил или все еще расслаблен после отдыха, чтобы позволить Тони спрятать лицо в изгибе его шеи, гладит его затылок, касаясь костяшками пальцев щеки Баки.

Тони не трус, он доказывал это снова и снова, но на самом деле смотреть на двух своих самых любимых мужчин, когда они пытаются, несомненно, в мягкой форме разорвать с ним все отношения — это слишком, даже для него.

Он ожидает, что слово возьмет Стив, так как Джеймсу все еще приходится сложно с озвучиванием своих мыслей, но именно Джеймс начинает говорить, интимно уткнувшись носом в ухо Тони.

— Стив совершенно не является причиной моего сегодняшнего присутствия в твоей постели, — тихо признается он, успокаивающе проводя босыми ступнями вверх и вниз по икре Тони под одеялом. — Когда все остальные были слишком напуганы или неуверенны, чтобы приблизиться ко мне, когда Стив не мог быть рядом со мной, потому что он был таким же сломленным и на взводе, как и я, именно ты был тем, кто помог мне больше всего. Ты никогда не делал разницы в общении со мной и кем-либо другим. Ты стал моим другом, когда я отчаянно нуждался в этом. И уж поверь мне, после десятилетиями не имел право решать за себя и был лишен права голоса, я ни за что не согласился бы на эти отношения, если бы не был уверен в вас обоих. Я люблю Стива, я всегда любил Стива и никогда не перестану его любить, но это не меняет того, что я очень сильно люблю и тебя, Тони.

Это не должно было иметь значения после всего, что произошло за последние 24 часа, но Тони крайне неловко, когда он чувствует, как слеза скатывается по его щеке. Джеймс, должно быть, замечает, как он напрягается, потому что моментально крепко обнимает Тони и целует в затылок, тихонько укачивая его.

Именно Стив ловит пальцем эту большую соленую каплю, он едва заметно, но очень искренне улыбается Тони.

— Так долго ты был тем единственным, что удерживало меня в здравом уме в этом странном мире, который я больше не узнавал. Ты спас меня, а потом ты на этом не остановился и спас моего лучшего друга. И если ты думаешь, что есть хоть малейшая возможность, что я буду любить тебя меньше за это, то ты определенно далеко не так гениален, как уверяешь. Я любил Баки всю свою жизнь и не переставал любить даже после его смерти. Но для тебя все равно оставалось столько же места в моем сердце. Нам обоим, и мне, и Баки, было достаточно знать, что другой жив и здоров, поверь, нам бы хватило этого знания. Ты дал нам больше, Тони, и это значит слишком многое для нас обоих, буквально все. Ты — это **_все_**.

— Пиздец, — конечно, не самый красноречивый ответ на эти признания, эти обещания, но смех Стива ласковый, и он с удовольствием отвечает на поцелуй, когда Тони прижимает к нему губами с немалой долей нетерпения и облегчения.

Тони застывает, пока мягкое давление металлической руки на его бедре не заставляет его перевернуться, и тогда уже губы Джеймса оказываются на его губах, такие мягкие и сладкие.

Они могут отцепиться друг от друга только, когда Стив настаивает, что Тони должен попить и сует ему в руку бутылку воды. Оба любовника как коршуны следят за каждым движение Тони пока он не выпивает все до последней капли, и последующие объятия наполнены защитой и жаждой обладания.

Он чувствует, что должен сказать что-то еще, но, окруженный двумя людьми, которые значат для него больше всего на свете, искушение закрыть глаза и просто жить этим моментом слишком велико, чтобы сопротивляться.

***

Когда Тони снова просыпается в следующий раз за окном уже ночь. На мгновение он застывает в растерянности, но потом вспоминает события дня и осторожно садится, с благоговением глядя на мирно спящих мужчин в своей постели.

Джеймс посапывает, а Стив издает протестующий звук, сонно бормоча:

— Чт’ ты делаешь?

— Ничего, — говорит Тони, затем добавляет: — Я люблю брокколи и реалити-шоу, — просто, чтобы убедиться, что все закончилось.

Усмехаясь про себя, он прижимается к Стиву и притягивает Джеймса ближе к своей груди, перекидывает руку Стива через себя и мостит ладонь Джеймса на задницу Стива.

Идеально.


End file.
